Christmas Kiss
by Aqua395
Summary: Kaldur asiste a la fiesta de navidad en el palacio de Poseidonis. Lo que no imaginará, es que después de esa noche, jamás podrá volver a ser capaz de mirar a su mentor, de la misma manera otra vez.


**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de nada más que la trama de la historia. Todo lo demás es propiedad de DC cómics.

* * *

**Christmas kiss**

El reflejo de la luz del día golpeaba contra la superficie del agua, creando un brillo alucinante sobre la majestuosa ciudad de Atlantis. Amaba aquella ciudad más que nada en el mundo, y daría su vida por todos esos habitantes que tan pacíficos vivían sin imaginar los peligros del mundo de la superficie.

Kaldur había tenido una infancia un tanto oscura, pero no lo suficiente como para traumarlo de por vida. Como Jackson Hyde, en la superficie, se vio obligado a robar para alimentarse él mismo y a su hermanita, aunque realmente no era su hermana. Creció con su padrastro, cuyo sueldo apenas alcanzaba para mantener la renta del deplorable piso en que vivían.

La vida pronto había cobrado más sentido para Kaldur cuando, influenciado por María, se zambulló entre el oleaje del Pacífico. Fue allí cuando descubrió que, esas extrañas marcas en su cuello no eran otra cosa que agallas; podía respirar bajo el agua.

Y hace apenas diez meses atrás, la vida había vuelto a ser generosa con el pobre delincuente Hyde, cuando recibió la oportunidad de acompañar a su rey Orín en las más increíbles aventuras. Fue cuando tuvo la oportunidad de vestir la camisa de Aqualad, quien tanto lo había fascinado cuando era más joven.

Pero reemplazar al Aqualad original era una tarea que Kaldur nunca podría cumplir. Porque jamás se atrevería a ocupar el puesto de su predecesor, sería un insulto a su mentor. Kaldur conocía cuánto había significado Aqualad para su rey, y lo unidos que habían sido en el pasado. Así también, conocía cómo aquella buena relación se había quebrado de golpe; como una copa de vidrio se precipita al suelo sin que nadie lo note.

La curiosidad se lo comía por dentro: ¿Por qué su predecesor había elegido separarse de Aquaman? Algo había pasado entre ellos, algo grande porque Kaldur notaba como la expresión de su mentor cambiaba de pronto, a una extraña mueca de furia y rechazo, cada vez que su predecesor era nombrado o se hacía alguna referencia a él en su presencia.

Kaldur miró una vez más la imponente estatua que se erguía sobre su cabeza: Representaba a unos jóvenes Aquaman y Aqualad, y había sido levantada en honor a la primera victoria de los héroes contra un villano llamado Tridente. La mirada en los ojos de piedra del joven Aqualad mostraba determinación, valentía y un poquito de arrogancia. ¡Cómo no! Había sido su primera batalla exítosa después de todo.

— ¡Esta fiesta será inolvidable! ¿A qué no lo será? —la voz emocionada de La'gann distrajo a Kaldur de sus pensamientos, devolviéndolo de un salto a la realidad.

Sus amigos no se encontraban mucho más allá de dónde se encontraba él, charlando muy emocionados respecto a la fiesta que todos los años se realizaba en el palacio de Poseidonis. Kaldur nadó hacia ellos con intensión de saludar, pero se detuvo estupefacto al escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca de su propio amigo Garth.

—Bah, todas las malditas fiestas son igual: Baile ceremonioso, Aquaman bebiendo, Aquaman haciendo el ridículo y bailando 'La Macarena' en las escaleras del palacio... Y yo como siempre ahí, muriéndome de la verguenza de ver a mi "mentor" hacer el ridículo frente a cientos de personas.

Kaldur se había quedado helado, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Topo intentaba llamar su atención. Su mente todavía intentaba asimilar la última parte de la oración que había salido de los labios del chico de los ojos violetas: "... Muriéndome de verguenza por ver a mi mentor hacer el ridículo frente a cientos de personas."

Mi mentor... Mí mentor.

Eso quería decir... ¿Qué Aquaman había sido el mentor de Garth? ¡¿Garth era el tan misterioso Aqualad del que nadie quería hablarle?! Kaldur parpadeó varias veces para comprobar que su mente había procesado todo correctamente, y con temor lo confirmó: Su mejor amigo, el chico que estaba saliendo con la mujer de sus sueños, había sido el alumno del rey de Atlantis.

¡¿Cómo no se lo había dicho antes?! Comprendía que su mentor tuviera motivos para no decirle, después de todo Kaldur ya había visto como se ponía Orín cada vez que Aqual... Garth era mencionado implícitamente estando él presente. Pero Garth... No entendía como su mejor amigo le había ocultado aquello, es decir ¿por qué?

Kaldur'ahm no era un chico rencoroso, pero Jackson Hyde no dejaba que nadie lo pasara por encima de esa forma. Se contuvo a sí mismo para no hacer algo estúpido, se recordó que estaba en Atlantis, y además era Aqualad; debía saber como guardar la compostura.

Reemprendió el nado hacia dónde estaban sus amigos, llamando cuidadosamente su atención para no sobresaltarlos.

—Mis amigos —saludó Kaldur, tan respetuoso como solía ser.

Los cinco se giraron a mirarlo, cada uno con una expresión distinta en su rostro: Lori sonrió tímidamente. Tula y Coral enseñaron sus sonrisas de bienvenida, una más tímida que la otra considerando que Kaldur conocía mejor a Tula que a Coral. A La'gann, simplemente todo ese asunto de Aqualad le era indiferente, él hizo una seña con la mano. Por otro lado, Garth se acercó a saludarlo inmediatamente detrás de Tula.

Olvidándose momentáneamente de su enojo contra el chico, Kaldur no pudo evitar pensar en lo cambiado que estaba Garth desde el verano: En agosto había estado más reservado, no tímido, pero bastante retraído. Ahora se lo veía con más soltura y confianza, tenía cierto aire sarcástico y descarado en la forma que sonreía.

Cuando Tula rompió su abrazo -para gran disgusto de Kaldur, lo estaba disfrutando-, Garth se acercó a golpear la espalda del nuevo Aqualad, con una extraña sonrisa de burla. Kaldur procuró que este detalle no lo afectara demasiado, pero no pudo evitarlo: ¡¿Qué le sucedía a Garth últimamente?! Ya casi no lo reconocía.

— ¿Cómo te preparas para esta noche? —preguntó Garth, sin poder contener un tono de burla en su voz.

Él ya había pasado por todo aquello más de una vez, ¿qué no tenía derecho de bromear con Kaldur cómo sus amigos lo habían hecho con él en su momento? Garth sonrió de forma inocente cuando captó la mirada de advertencia que Tula le dirigía, y se regresó junto a Lagoon Boy.

—Un poco nervioso, para ser sincero. Es una fiesta muy importante —respondió Kaldur, casi temblando—. ¿Escuché que siempre son muy alegres?

—Efectivamente —asintió Tula.

Y cuatro de ellos completó la frase en sus pensamientos: **En especial cuando Aquaman se emborracha y termina bailando en las escaleras...** Cada uno con una expresión diferente. Tula y Garth preferían olvidar aquella parte de la navidad.

—Y esté año será igual de inolvidable... Tal vez más —añadió La'gann, con una sonrisa algo perversa.

Tula se giró hacia un pasmado Kaldur, y le sonrió dulcemente: —No te preocupes. Pasará rápido.

* * *

La noche llegó pronto, tal vez demasiado rápido para los nervios de Kaldur. Toda la tarde estuvo ocupado con los preparativos para la fiesta de esa noche, y para que no se sintiera solo en el enorme palacio Mera había invitado a Garth y Tula para que le hicieran compañía. (¡Bah! Invitado... Más bien, los forzó a cooperar).

Allí se encontraban las personas más importantes de los reinos de Poseidonis, Tritonis e Idyllist. Mientras Aqualad seguía el protocolo de recibir a los invitados con propiedad, sus amigos conversaban cerca de la mesa de bebidas. Kaldur suspiró aburrido; deseaba tanto unirseles. Pero desafortunadamente, el trabajo estaba primero y el suyo era recibir a los recién llegados.

—Aquaman tuvo que salir hoy temprano —les estaba contando Lori—. Espero que haya podido regresar sin problemas.

—Por supuesto que sí. Si lo conozco bien, y creo que lo conozco por desgracia, habría regresado aún con un maremoto afuera —bufó Garth. Sus amigos le dirigieron miradas confundidas, por lo que agregó, casi con irritación—. Hay karaoke, él _jamás _se pierde el karaoke.

Los chicos hicieron muecas de entendimiento, estremeciéndose ligeramente ante el recuerdo de aquella vez.

—No te equivocas, _renacuajo_ —una voz horriblemente familiar los dejó congelados en el lugar.

Garth tuvo que hacer uso de todo su ser interior para no perder la paciencia al oír cómo había sido llamado. Lentamente, se giró hacia el hombre al que solía admirar cuando era más pequeño.

— ¿Cómo están pasando la noche? —preguntó Aquaman.

—Bastante tranquila en realidad —respondió Tula, sonriendo con timidez.

—Pues no se relajen demasiado, porque esta fiesta se encenderá pronto —dijo Arthur, y señalando su vaso agregó—. Este es mi segundo vaso.

Garth se estremeció con la imagen mental que acudió a cerebro. Sólo esperaba que no volviese a ocurrir... No creía ser capaz de soportarlo, a pesar de que lo vería desde otro lado y no como el compañero de Aquaman.

—Nada más no te pongas a bailar en las escaleras como la última vez —susurró Garth, sin esperar que Aquaman lo escuchara.

—No prometo nada —se alejó medio tambaleante.

Los cinco chicos se le quedaron mirando con asombro. Lori estaba perpleja, porque nunca había a su rey en aquel estado. Tula se cubría la cara, roja de verguenza, y Garth no se encontraba mucho mejor que ella.

—El ponche tiene que tener algo, nadie está así después del segundo vaso —dijo La'gann.

—Es eso, o Aquaman no tolera bien el alcohol —aventuró Coral.

—Me inclino más por la segunda opción —dijo Garth, como si se tratara de una votación.

La fiesta continuó. Coral y La'gann hacía rato que estaban perdidos por alguna sala del palacio, pero ninguno se preocupó por buscarlos siquiera. Topo permanecía casi inmóvil junto a la mesa de bebidas, con un vaso en la mano y sus ojitos nerviosos espiando hacia la sirena castaña que conversaba con Tula y Garth. Lori parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su discreto observador, ya que en ese momento se encontraba muy animada conversando con Tula sobre algo que a Garth le resultaba ajeno e incomprensible.

Kaldur finalmente se vio liberado de su responsabilidad y pudo acercarse a sus amigos. Se lo veía agotado, y Garth no pudo sentir otra cosa que comprensión; porque él también había pasado por lo mismo y entendía cómo debía sentirse Kaldur con todas las obligaciones que había tenido esa noche. Y sólo era su primera fiesta...

—Linda fiesta —comentó Aqualad, sirviéndose un poco de ponche.

—Por el momento —murmuró Garth, como distraído. Dirigió una mirada de reojo a donde Arthur se servía su quinto vaso de vodka y ron—. No es buena idea mezclar bebidas... Tula, ¿tu cuánto crees que aguante?

Aquagirl entendía perfectamente a que se refería.

—Tres o cuatro vasos más —respondió Tula.

—Yo le doy tres sorbos de ese mismo vaso —Lori se unió a las apuestas.

Kaldur los miraba sin comprender de qué hablaban. Garth, Tula y Lori miraban hacia la pareja de reyes, que bailaba delicadamente en el centro del salón. De vez en cuando, Arthur daba un discreto sorbo a su vaso de mezclas ante las expectantes miradas de tres chicos y un muy intrigado Aqualad.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! —exclamó Aqualad, con voz moderada para no llamar la atención. Ya se estaba cansando del silencio de sus amigos, y Jackson no tenía la paciencia de Kaldur.

Garth señaló con la cabeza hacia dónde Aquaman, quien se había separado de Mera, había empezado un poco temprano con la coreografía más ridícula del mundo. ¡¿Es qué eso podía calificarse como un baile?!

—Cada año empieza más temprano —se lamentó Tula, dibujando su disgusto en su expresión.

— ¡¿Qué le sucede?! —casi chilló Kaldur, horrorizado ante el espectáculo que estaba armando su mentor.

—Está borracho —respondió Garth, entre risas.

Aquello siempre era un espectáculo, y era todavía más divertido cuando podía verlo sin la necesidad de sentirse avergonzado. Todavía daba pena, pero ya no tanto como antes.

Lori sonrió comprensiva a Kaldur: —Descuida. Te acostumbrarás.

Mientras Tula y Lori reconfortaban a Kaldur, Garth permitió a su mente divagar entre las esplendidas paredes del salón de fiestas. Aquel lugar llenaba su cabeza de recuerdos, tantos buenos como malos, devolviéndole los momentos que vivió como un habitante más del palacio real. Primero habían sido sólo él y Arthur, pero Mera había aparecido poco después para cambiarlo todo.

Había sido molesto al principio. Arthur comenzó a dejarlo de lado para pasar más tiempo con Mera, y aunque Garth no negaba que esto había dolido al principio (¡Sólo tenía diez años!), todo esto cambió para mejor cuando Mera decidió intervenir (leáse: abofetear a Orín y regañarlo por ignorar a Garth).

Su mano acarició distraídamente el barandal de las escaleras mientras sus pies subían, sin quererlo, los escalones recubiertos de alfombra roja hasta la primera planta. No detuvo su caminar reflexivo, sonriendo como un tonto ante los recuerdos más ridículos que acudían a su mente, y se detuvo ante una puerta familiar.

La puerta que le abría el paso a una habitación que no había sido ocupada en tres años: Su habitación.

Todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, tal y como lo había dejado: Su escritorio, con algunas pertenencias olvidadas en los cajones. La estantería que guardaba sus libros de primaria y secundaria, y algunas revistas viejas. La cama prolijamente tendida (lo único en la habitación que no era obra de él), y la vitrina medio escondida que guardaba el traje que había usado durante once años.

Se detuvo ante la vitrina. Su mano tocó el cristal, y sus dedos casi quisieron palpar la textura de la tela una vez más, casi con nostalgia. Retiró la mano, avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos: ¿Qué pretendía? No podía volver a usar ese traje, él mismo se lo había prohibido, y además ya había un nuevo Aqualad ocupando su lugar.

**Kaldur no es tu reemplazo**, le recordó una voz en su cabeza casi son reproche. **Porque tu siempre serás Aqualad, él te lo dijo ¿recuerdas? Te dijo que siempre serías el único para él. Que eras su hermanito... **Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar estos pensamientos. Él no era el hermano de Aquaman, Orm lo era, y de ninguna manera llegaría a ser como un hijo para Arthur, porque él ya tenía un hijo.

Él se alejó por su propia decisión, para formar parte de los Jóvenes Titanes... **¿Y cómo resultó eso?**

—Un desastre —se respondió a la voz de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué es lo que es un desastre? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Garth se sobresaltó. No por la presencia de Aquaman en la habitación, sino porque su pensamiento hubiera salido realmente de su boca. Tendría que controlar mejor lo que dijera, o le valdría incómodas situaciones y explicaciones que no deseaba dar.

—Deberías estar abajo, haciendo el ridículo como siempre —contestó Garth, rudamente.

—No estoy tan borracho —se defendió Aquaman.

—No lo parecía hace cinco minutos —contraatacó mordaz.

Aquaman se paró a su lado, estoico como un soldado, con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda y una expresión serena en su rostro cuando miró el traje tras el vidrio. La fiesta flotaba por las escaleras y el recinto, alcanzándolos en la habitación, pero ninguno de los dos se dio por aludido.

—Es la cuenta regresiva —comentó Aquaman, tan fresco como si estuviera comunicando la hora.

—Otra razón más por la que debes estar abajo y no aquí —dijo Garth, haciendo fuerza de su voluntad para mantenerse calmado. No iba a discutir, _no quería _discutir.

— ¿Qué tal tu? —preguntó Arthur— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Garth se encogió de hombros. Estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para que su corazón herido no pusiera en palabras lo que verdaderamente sentía. Estar allí no le hacía bien, pero Tula había insistido en que la acompañara... **¿Por qué no se lo pidió a su propio novio?** Se preguntó Garth, molesto. Ya no pudo soportarlo más:

—No tienes idea lo difícil que ha sido esto para mi —suspiró.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Aquaman, desconcertado.

—Volver al palacio. Volver a Atlantis ha sido algo grande —respondió Garth, sin saber como explicarse. ¿Cómo le decía, sin decírselo realmente, lo que había ocurrido con Junior?—Me pasaron un montón de cosas últimamente.

—Se te ve en los ojos —dijo Arthur—. Tienen un brillo diferente cuando estás nostálgico, como cuando tienes que enfrentarte con una situación que va más allá de tu control. Como la muerte de un ser querido...

Garth se mordió el labio. ¿Era tan predecible?

— ¿Soy tan predecible? —preguntó, con expresión sufrida.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Realmente viste a alguien morir?! —exclamó Aquaman, asombrado.

Garth sacudió la cabeza: —No quiero hablar de eso.

_Diez, nueve, ocho..._

Era la cuenta regresiva. Faltaba menos de un minuto para la medianoche. Tula debía estar buscándolo, pero ¿qué más daba? Si Garth no tenía nadie a quien besar a la medianoche, y no estaba de humor para andar haciendo de chivo expiatorio para Tula y su novio, cuidando de que Kaldur no los descubriera.

—Aquagirl debe estar buscándote —dijo Arthur, mirando brevemente hacia el pasillo.

—Ella tiene su propio novio —respondió Garth, encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente.

_Siete, seis..._

Los gritos le llegaban como zumbidos desde el salón de fiesta. Secretamente, Garth esperaba que Tula no tuviera demasiado cuidado al besar a Kron'ho (o cómo sea que se llamara) y que fueran vistos por Kaldur. Sonaba demasiado egoísta, hasta cruel, pero Garth ya no podía seguir con aquella farsa de que Tula y él seguían siendo novios.

—Pensé que tu estabas saliendo con ella —dijo Aquaman, desconcertado.

—Terminamos hace como tres años —bufó Garth—. ¿Desde cuándo te importa a ti?

**Porque significas el mundo para mi** pensó Aquaman, mirándolo herido. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado entre ellos?

_Cinco, cuatro..._

—Mera debe estar buscándote —repitió las palabras que Arthur le había dicho antes.

—Ella estará bien —respondió Aquaman, intentando sonar despreocupado.

No era tan sencillo volver abajo y estar con Mera cuando llegara la medianoche, no cuando estaba tan cerca de Garth en esos momentos. Daría lo que fuera con tal de permanecer con Garth así todo el tiempo del mundo, por recordarle que lo más valioso de su vida... Era él.

_Tres, dos, uno... _

El grito de "¡Feliz Navidad!" corrió como pólvora por los corredores, alcanzando a sus orejas antes de desvanecerse por completo. Los demandantes ojos violetas de Garth se clavaron en los profundos azules de Arthur, y una pequeña puerta en su corazón abrió el paso a un sinfín de emociones que se amontonaron en su pecho.

Garth tenía un nudo en la garganta del enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantener esas emociones de vuelta a su corazón lastimado. Una herida en su pecho, más profunda y letal que cualquier puñalada, latía con fuerza. Ya no podía seguir ocultando ese sentimiento que enturbió su relación con Aquaman en un principio, ya no podía seguir callándolo más.

En una escena demasiado cliché sus rostros se acercaron con emoción contenida, y sus labios se encontraron con un hambre insaciable. Se besaron con fuerza, Arthur sujetó al menor por la cintura acercándolo más a él, mientras que Garth rodeó con sus brazos los anchos hombros de su ex mentor, acariciando con sus dedos las fibras rubias del cabello de Aquaman.

Al separarse, los labios de ambos estaban rojos e hinchados. Intentando regular sus respiraciones, se miraron a los ojos: Los violetas se encontraban más brillosos que nunca y los azules miraban con ternura. No había odio en los ojos de Garth, ni rechazo en los de Arthur.

No alcanzaba a ser amor todavía.

—Feliz navidad, Garth.

—Feliz navidad, Arthur.

Se volvieron a besar, más lento esta vez, disfrutando del contacto con el otro, tomándose el tiempo para saborear los labios ajenos. Ninguno de los dos percibió la presencia de un tercero en la oscuridad del pasillo, junto a la puerta.

**La'gann tenía razón después de todo**, se dijo Garth para sus adentros. Aquella fiesta sí que había sido inolvidable... Jamás apartaría ese momento de su mente.

* * *

**~Epílogo~**

Dos minutos para la medianoche y Tula no encontraba a Garth por ningún lado. Necesitaba que alguien distrayera a Kaldur mientras Kron'ho y ella compartían el beso de navidad. El resto de sus amigos lo buscaba en los pisos superiores, pero a ninguno se le había ocurrido revisar en la antigua habitación del primer piso. Resultaba absurdo para Aquagirl: ¿Por qué Garth subiría a su vieja habitación? Allí estaban todos los recuerdos que eligió sepultar.

— ¡Kaldur! —llamó Tula, acercándose a Aqualad—No encuentro a Garth por ningún lado y ya casi es medianoche, ¿te importaría revisar en el primer piso?

—Por supuesto, Tula —respondió Kaldur, cabeceando afirmativamente.

Subió las escaleras con prisa y no pasó mucho hasta que vislumbró una luz encendida en una de las habitaciones. Por pura curiosidad, decidió acercarse allí para averiguar quienes habían huído de la fiesta faltando tan poco para la medianoche. Todos estaban abajo, en el salón, así que no entendía que hacia alguien en una habitación que ni siquiera le pertenecía.

No quería creer la escena que sus ojos le enseñaban: Allí, en el interior de la antigua habitación del Aqualad original, dos personas se deseaban feliz navidad a su manera. Pero lo shockeó a Kaldur fue enterarse de quiénes eran estas personas.

La figura alta y majestuosa de su mentor era visible aún desde la oscuridad del pasillo, y Kaldur tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que Aquaman sabía como marcar su presencia en una habitación. Abrazaba con firmeza a un cuerpo más delgado, aunque no por eso menos musculoso, que si Kaldur no pudiera verlo diría que se trataba de Mera. Pero ella estaba todavía abajo, en la fiesta.

La segunda persona en la habitación no era otro que su mejor amigo Garth, el primer Aqualad según se había enterado recientemente. Y aquí la escena que Kaldur difícilmente podría borrar de su cabeza, porque jamás volvería a ser capaz de mirar a su mentor de la misma manera otra vez:

Ellos se estaban besando. Sí, en los labios.

Tuvo que contenerse para no dejar escapar un grito de sorpresa. Se quedó muy quieto, procurando no hacer ningún ruido para no delatar su presencia a los dos ocupantes de la habitación, aunque se encontraban demasiado ensimismados como para darse cuenta de que abajo parecían extrañarlos.

Retrocedió lentamente, alejándose hacia las escaleras. La duda lo asaltó: ¿Debía contarle a Tula lo que había visto? ¿Qué consecuencias podría acarrear su silencio para los demás? Por otro lado, si la reina Mera se enteraba iba a quedar destrozada, y Kaldur no quería ser quien rompiese el corazón de la reina de Atlantis... Si su mentor decidía no contar aquello, entonces Kaldur no tenía ningún derecho de divulgarlo tampoco.

Jamás había sido muy bueno para guardar secretos a sus superiores, mucho menos a sus amigos más cercanos. Pero tenía que hacerlo, porque este secreto involucraba a su mentor, el rey de Atlantis, y a su mejor amigo Garth.

* * *

**La actitud de este Aquaman me recuerda al de Batman: The brave and the bold. ¡Les aseguro que fue una coincidencia! Me acabo de dar cuenta... Je.**

**Bien, respecto a lo de Junior... Se trata de Arthur Curry Jr, el hijo de Aquaman que murió cuando todavía era un niño. No conozco por qué y cómo sucedio esto, pero sí sé que Aquaman puso en peligro la vida de Aqualad (o algo por el estilo) para salvar a su hijo. La información salió de los resultados de Google Imágens... :P**

**Cuando me pongo a escribir la perspectiva de Kaldur, suena como si fuera una especie de esquizofrenico por la forma en que describo a Jackson Hyde, de los cómics y Kaldur, de la serie animada. No conozco demasiado la personalidad de Jackson en los comics, así que imagino que no todo es exacto. **


End file.
